


no restraint(s)

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Edging, Ejaculating Dildo, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Group Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: natasha romanoff x readerSummary: some kinks are just too hard to ignoreWarnings: fancy space ejaculating dildo, dirty thoughts, mutual masturbation, public sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism, group sex, creampie, teasing, edging, overstimulation, more?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 103





	no restraint(s)

**Author's Note:**

> should i have a part two where all/some of the avengers walk in lol

“Do you know how beautiful you are? How distracting it is to see you watching me all the damn time?” Natasha growled as she pinned you to her bed, grinding hard against you, relishing in the way you were already gasping and moaning for her, “undressing me with your eyes every time I have you pinned like this when we’re sparring - you know how hard it is to not take you right then and there? In front of all our friends? Or maybe you’d like that?”

You’d be lying if you said you never played with the idea - of the rest of the Avengers watching you being used by Natasha - having the rest of them drooling and gasping over how well you were being filled by her, getting themselves off like that.

Bashful and red-faced Steve, trying to be discreet, rubbing himself through the fabric of his thin sweatpants even though the others were more shameless, throwing off their bottoms to masturbate openly, alternating between watching how the others touched themselves and the way Natasha kept you pinned – gasps and moans echoing through the room.

Each thrust hard and calculated, the mess of your ripped leggings and discarded clothes reminding them of how quickly things changed in the training room, how quickly the low grunts from landed hits and the teasing from missed ones turned to moans and the sound of her strap slapping against your wet skin.

You fantasized about your friends more often than you’d like to admit.

It was hard not to – always catching each other in compromising positions and various states of undress. 

But this wasn’t the time for fantasizing, Natasha made sure of that pulling you from your thoughts with a hard bite on your neck, certain to leave a bruise. 

“Since you’re so focused on fantasizing about the others watching me fuck you, I gave you the next best thing for now,” she hummed quietly as she kissed the mark softly, lips ghosting over the indentation before moving back along your jaw, “they’ll see that mark on you and wish they were here, sitting on the floor like good boys while I fuck you…maybe they might just fantasize about taking you for themselves.”

You moaned at that idea, Natasha noticed, smirking at how you were trying to keep her flush against your wet core, trying to keep the feeling of the thick bulge in her pants hard against you. 

“So needy for me…almost makes me want to make you wait for it, leave you all wet and unsatisfied until we really do have an audience,” she mused aloud, watching you finally snap out of your daze to whimper and flash her with your puppy-dog eyes, “what? Too far? And here I thought you would like it more if the others could watch.”

And teasing or not, you only needed one thing right now.

_“I just need you.”_

Satisfied with your response, Natasha finally moved, pulling out the massive red and black toy from her sweats, pulling your bottoms off before resting it against your wet folds, letting you grind against it as much as you liked. 

Moving without any more warnings, the toy slid in easily, filling you completely - not giving you any time to adjust to the size, Natasha took on a hard rhythm, bottoming out with each thrust, fucking you into her bed, smirking as she fucked you senseless, each moan louder than the last.

With how loud you were being, anyone else would’ve been concerned about someone hearing and walking in, but that was exactly what Natasha wanted from you, not bothering with a gag or filling your mouth so you could scream and moan as loud as you could.

_“You can be louder than that, can’t you? Don’t you want the others to walk in and see you like this?”_ If you didn’t know any better, you were sure that Natasha had to have been injected with some kind of super serum with how hard she was fucking you, each creak and thrust louder and harder than the last, her reinforced bed threatening to break with her movements. _“They’d love to see you screaming for my cock like the dirty slut you are.”_

The thought was what pushed you over the edge - Natasha knew exactly what it would do to you and was relishing in it, fucking you through the orgasm without another care in the world, knowing it wasn’t over until you came together and she got to see you filled with the cum from the special toy Carol got for her during one of her trips to space.

She told you to imagine your friends walking in and you did exactly that.

Maybe the rest of your friends were leaning hard against her door, trying to make out more of what was happening, and in response to all their concern and worry, all you can do is moan and cum to their voices calling out to you.

Maybe FRIDAY would cave and allow their override codes so it doesn’t quite get to that point, but that would mean they would all walk in while Natasha was fucking your brains out and all you can do is greet them with an orgasm and a pitiful beg for their participation.

Maybe the A.I. was part of Natasha’s plan the whole time - if you weren’t loud enough for them both, she’d alert every active member in the compound and they’d come racing to the closed door to find you begging to be fucked and used by each of them.

Before you could even see straight, Natasha kept up her pace, trying to keep down moans of her own, wanting to commit every little detail of you completely fucked and begging to her memory, quickly chasing another orgasm from you.

You lost yourself to the pleasure and cried as you shuddered against her embrace again, dragging your nails across her sweater until your hands found their way to her back, ignoring the short hiss in pain she made before forcing her mouth away from your neck. 

“One more _\- give me one more, baby -_ let me fill you with my cum. I’m so close.” You were so focused on your own pleasure that you weren’t aware of Natasha’s own flushed face, trying to muffle her moans by kissing you, her thrusts now shaky as her first orgasm of the night neared.

It was only fair that you pick up the slack so you could cum together.

The toy, despite its paint job, was one of the most realistic ones you’ve ever felt, still sensitive from cumming so much, you did your best to grind against the toy so you could come together, knowing, at the very least, that this toy had to be something Carol picked up on one of her trips to space made specifically for Natasha.

It wasn’t long until you were both moaning audibly, all the teasing lost from Natasha’s lips as she felt herself close to cumming, the only sounds in her room were your moans and the sound of wet skin on each other. 

You weren’t sure who was louder when you came, your legs locked around her waist as the toy released its fluids - strong spurts filling your pussy until you were leaking and making an even worse mess on her bed, Natasha finally collapsing as she emptied the cum in you, not bothering to pull the toy out as she kissed you deeply, a happy moan slipping as she pulled away. 

_“Good girl.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or any of my other works please consider donating to my ko-fi @chuwaeyo and help me eat and pay for textbooks!
> 
> more commission/donation info can be found on my tumblr @subavengers


End file.
